donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Things That Could Happen
Bad Things That Could Happen is another video by the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared channel, and it was the first one to exist. This video was uploaded on Nov 9, 2010, and is a length of 5 minutes and 8 seconds. Plot It starts with two women who are dressed completely in white holding a massive paper with the white outline of the words "Bad Things That Could Happen". After that, various scenes are shown. They include a pack of cigarettes on a table along with a match, a cracked egg in a bowl, a slice of triangular bread, a nail against a brick wall, with a pipe next to it, a giant mouth with big teeth, and no tongue, with a circle, and supposedly a telescope next to it, and a giant mouse trap. After showing those scenes, a giant pencil comes along the scene and starts writing. The next scene shows the brick wall again, but a giant hammer comes along. The scene after that shows a person dressed in white, picking up a giant spoon that was placed next to the cracked egg. Next, the same person dressed in white puts a giant piece of cheddar cheese on top of the mouse trap. Afterwards, two people dressed in white puts two slices of ham on top of the triangular bread and then puts two cucumbers on top of the ham. A giant pink plus black square approaches the giant mouth, getting ready to go inside of it. A person slides the wooden stick against the match, lighting it up. Then, the same two people put two sliced tomatoes on top of the cucumbers. The hammer then pushes itself against the giant nail. Moreover, the two people dressed in white puts a giant slice of cheddar cheese on top of the tomatoes. After that happens, a slice of triangular bread lowers itself onto the cheese, making it a complete sandwich. The giant pink and black square steps into the mouth and the mouth closes. The person holding the giant spoon smashes it against the egg. A mouse approaches the mouse trap. The scene then returns to the pencil writing on top of the paper. So far the pencil writes the word "bad" and then continues to the word "things". The person holding the wooden stick puts it against a cigarette, making it smoke. Two flies approach the sandwich, flying over it. The hammer smashes itself against the brick wall, once more. A giant circle enters the mouth, and the mouth takes a bite out of it. The egg cracks open, revealing a giant yolk, with yellow and white bubbles, or balloons, flying out. The pencil continues writing, writing the word "that". The wooden stick lights the red and white checkered blanket on fire. The person is still trying to catch the yellow and white bubbles with the spoon. The rat approaches the cheese. A giant magnifying glass helps the viewer see the flies up close. Under the "giant" fly is a person in white holding it. The wooden stick continues lighting things on fire, including the cigarette box. The pencil starts writing the word "could". On top of the sandwich, now, are germs dancing around, while the flies still hover around the sandwich. Everything around the cigarettes is now on fire, except the match. The mouth is missing two teeth, thanks to the circle. The hammer smashes itself against the wall one more time, causing the pipe to burst, splashing water everywhere. The rat gets trapped in the mouse trap, causing its face to split in half. It falls down. The wooden box lights the match on fire, causing it to be in distress. The germs on top of the sandwich continue dancing. The magnifying glass moves away from the sandwich, showing it in its normal view. The mouth is in pain from the missing teeth, and the supposed telescope rolls away. The hammer, in stress, runs away from its situation. The wall is in great pain. The rat struggles to get up, and eventually just continues laying there. The pencil finishes writing the word "happen". The entire place in the cigarette situation is on fire. The person with the spoon eventually catches the yolk, and puts it down on a piece of bread, puts the spoon down, and then walks away. The pencil comes back to cross out the third "p" in happen, and then walks away. The two women tear the paper in half and walk away with each part, and the credits then roll. Category:Becky and Joe's Other Projects Category:Videos